reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Drink
is the twenty-seventh mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story In exchange for aid in locating Javier Escuella, Marston is sent to pillage and destroy the town of Tesoro Azul that is suspected of containing rebels. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Vincente de Santa mission: "Civilization at any Price" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Race De Santa to Tesoro Azul. *Kill all of the rebels in town. *Use Fire Bottles to burn down the buildings. Mission Details Marston heads to Tesoro Azul with De Santa and Captain Espinoza. Upon arrival, the group dismounts and stacks up on the main gate. They ready themselves and walk in — there is an enemy behind the crate in front of Marston. Take cover and fire on him or the one that runs from the large building on the right to the building on the left. Men will begin running from the buildings. There are two men on the ground floor of the building to the right and one on its roof. Marston takes them all out and proceeds farther into the town. Two groups of two men will run out of the houses on the left side. There will be one enemy on top of the far house on the left and one enemy between the first and second house on the left behind a crate. More men will run from the far houses on the right. Marston can use the sandbags as cover or quickly shoot the men before they have time to stop and get set up. Once Marston has finished killing everyone, he is told to grab some Fire Bottles from a box and use them to burn the houses. Line up the aiming arch and throw the bombs through the holes in the houses. The town will be in flames and the mission will end. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills, or abandons De Santa. *Assaults or kills any Mexican Army soldiers or their horses. *Breaks the law. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 4:10 * Shot Accuracy: 70% * Number of Headshots: 3 New Game Elements Introduced *Thrown weapons Mission Complete Unlockables *Hideout: Tesoro Azul *Store Item: Fire Bottles *"Funny Man Part 4" Stranger side-mission Trivia *John Marston does not seem to be pleased with his participation to torch down the whole village as he sadly glances towards the incinerated houses. *The mission name "Demon Drink" may be referring to the Fire Bottles used in the level. *The fire bottle weapon can be obtained before completing this mission in the Nosalida hideout. * The level is named after a quote John says to two nuns about Irish's drinking habit. * It is possible to disarm Espinoza using Dead Eye without failing the mission once the shootout with the rebels has started. He would even say "Did De Santa make you do this?" clearly showing his despise towards Vincente De Santa. If he is disarmed again he would say "You will not leave here alive!". Occassionally if disarmed more than once he may start running away. Gallery File:Rdr_demon_drink01.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink02.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink03.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink04.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink05.jpg|''"That's... that's the man who helped us defeat Reyes."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink06.jpg|''"Hola, gringo! You are a 'bounty hunter', huh? Have you found your prey yet?"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink07.jpg|''"Ah, perhaps you have come to hunt me, eh? Your country loves to make trouble in mine."' File:Rdr_demon_drink08.jpg|"Perhaps, but it isn't so."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink09.jpg|''"Ah, 'perhaps' I should tie you to a horse, let it drag you around town? Or let the dogs fight you, eh?"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink10.jpg|''"Then see what you say."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink11.jpg|''"I'd say the same thing: I'm here to bring two men to justice. Nothing more."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink12.jpg|''"My people have lived and worked here for a hundred years."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink13.jpg|''"We brought civilization!"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink14.jpg|''"These people... these fucking monkeys... despise us!"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink15.jpg|''"We brought them God! But they turned their back on Him."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink16.jpg|''"Now I fight to help them from themselves... Save them from themselves."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink17.jpg|''"But I see it in their faces, they'd kill me if they could. They see only a tyrant, that is the way it is. These people need a ruler."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink18.jpg|''"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink19.jpg|''"Sorry?! Why be sorry? It is the way of mankind. A fight between two forces. Qué será, será."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink20.jpg|''"But, I know one thing, Señor Marston, force must be used if you are to have your own way."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink21.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink22.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink23.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink24.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink25.jpg|''"I hope you fight better than this little girl, gringo."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink26.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink27.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink28.jpg|''"And remember: Nobody takes them before I get them!"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink29.jpg|''"You did all this just to get women for Allende?"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink30.jpg|''"Ha, ha, ha! No that is just a bonus!"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink31.jpg|''"This town is riddled with rebels, make sure they do not have a home to come back to."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink32.jpg|''"There are fire bottles over there, use them to burn down some of these houses."'' File:Rdr_demon_drink33.jpg|''"Now what makes you think I'd do that?"'' File:Rdr_demon_drink34.jpg|''"You want to find Javier Escuella, don't you? John, you're helping Mexico!"'' Image:Rdr_demon_drink.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink35.jpg Video Walkthroughs File:The_Demon_Drink_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_27_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 27 - The Demon Drink (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player